wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Laura Jurca
Munich, Bavaria, Germanybirthplace |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2009-2017 |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = CNS Cetate Deva, STV Lenzburg |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Ioan Coroiu, Adela Popa; Ulpia Barbu (former) |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired}}Laura Jurca (born September 14 in Munich) is a retired German-born elite Romanian gymnast. She is the 2014 Junior European All-Around silver medalist and Junior European Vault silver medalist. She is also 2013 Romanian Junior National Vault Champion. Since Jurca's parents live in Switzerland, she is also a member of a Swiss gymnastics club, STV Lenzburg. Junior Career 2012-2013 She competed at the Gym Festival Trnava in 2012, winning team gold. At the Romanian Nationals, she placed fourth on vault and seventh on floor. She made her international debut at the 2013 International Gymnix, where she placed seventh with the junior Romanian team. Later, she competed at a junior friendly meet against France, winning gold with her team, bronze on vault, and placed fifth on floor and eighth in the all-around. She went on to compete at the European Youth Olympic Festival, winning the team bronze, vault silver, and placing seventh in the all-around, and sixth on balance beam. In September, Jurca competed at the Romanian Nationals, winning gold with her team and on vault (tied with Anamaria Ocolisan), and placing fourth on vault, and sixth in the all-around. 2014 In early March, she was named to the Romanian team for the City of Jesolo Trophy.Jesolo She won silver with her team and on floor exercise, bronze on vault, and placed fourth in the all-around, fifth on beam, and eighth on bars. In April, she competed in a friendly meet against gymnasts from Belgium and France, winning team gold and all-around bronze. In May, she competed at her first European Championships. She won bronze with her team, silver in the all-around, silver on vault and placed fifth on floor. In August, she represented Romania at the Youth Olympics in China, but did not have her best competition. She fell in the all-around and beam finals, finishing seventh and eighth, respectively. She also placed fourth on vault and floor and seventh on bars. Senior Career 2015 Jurca's senior debut came at the Doha World Cup, where she won silver on floor and placed fourth on bars and beam. She competed at her first senior European Championships, and placed seventh in the all-around. In May, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Russia, Italy, and Colombia, winning team bronze and placing sixth in the all-around. In June, she competed at the inaugural European Games in Baku, helping Romania place seventh in the team final. She initially did not qualify to the individual finals, but was subbed into the all-around and placed ninth. In September, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from France, winning team gold and placed fifth in the all-around and vault, sixth on uneven bars and balance beam, and eleventh on floor. The following month, she competed at the Novara Cup in Italy, winning team gold and posting the second-highest score on vault. She was named to the Romanian team for the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, but Romania had many struggles. After leaving Catalina Ponor behind in Romania and losing Ana Maria Ocolisan to an injury, the team competed with only five gymnasts. They competed in the first subdivision of qualifications, but a large amount of falls caused Romania to finish qualifications in fourteenth place, missing the team final for the first time in almost fifty years. Jurca did qualify to the all-around and finished in eighth place, much improved from her twenty-third placement in qualifications. 2017 Jurca missed the Olympics, but continued to compete after Rio. She competed at the Romanian National Championships in September, winning team gold and placing fifth on uneven bars. She went on to compete at the Szombathely World Cup in Hungary, placing sixth on bars. She retired soon after.retired Medal Count Floor Music 2014 - "Vadoka Bayan" by Lesi Ortestral 2015 - "Malagueña" by Stanley Black 2016 - "Another Cha-Cha" by Santa Esmeralda References